


little rockstar

by rivercallum



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Birth, Cake as Parents, Cute, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gay, Hospitals, Kinda, M/M, Post-Band, Surrogate mother, idk - Freeform, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivercallum/pseuds/rivercallum
Summary: A baby is born and Calum and Ashton totally didn't bet on it.





	little rockstar

Luke paced nervously in the hospital waiting room, his blond hair sticking up in various places. His husband watched in slight amusement from where he sat. They were woken up in the middle of the night by a call from their surrogate, Amy, saying she had gone into labor.

The blonde had flown out of bed at the news, becoming a tornado as he tried collecting everything for their child. Calum was, naturally, the complete opposite, groggily getting out of bed.

They stopped for coffee, much to Luke's minor protest. Sipping his black coffee contently, he watched as Luke paced about the waiting room. The nurses smiled and laughed a little at the blonde, but it wasn't an unusual sight to see a nervous dad to-be.

"Luke stop that. Come sit and drink your coffee in peace. The baby isn't going tp come faster if you pace around like an idiot." Calum said, growing annoyed with the blonde's nervous habit.

"But Cal...I'm scared something bad is going to happen." Luke said as Calum guided him to a chair next to him.

"Nothing bad is going to happen. The doctors are here and if something does go wrong then they'll work to fix it." Calum reassured, handing Luke a crossword puzzle and his phone.

Luke's anxious face softened. "Did you call Michael and Ashton? I want them to be here when she's born."

"Yeah, I did, but you know how long it takes Michael to get out of bed. And it's going to be a boy babe."

"How do you know?" Luke teased.

"Because I can feel it. And I bet Ashton 30 bucks that it would be a boy."

Calum laughed gently when he saw Luke's horrified expression. "You bet on the gender of our baby?"

"Well, Michael was saying he hoped it was a boy, so he could teach him how to play guitar. Ashton said that Michael was out of luck because it was going to be a girl and that's when I made the bet. You were with Amy at her 7-month appointment."

Luke slapped Calum on the chest, the Maori boy wincing at the rather harsh slap. The automatic doors swooshed open, and Luke looked over eagerly. Ashton walked around the corner, coffee and donuts cradled in his arms. Michael was wandering behind him, eyes only half open. Setting the food down, Ashton gently guided him around the glass table and sat him on one of the couches.

"Sorry guys. Michael was grumpy this morning and then their was terrible traffic at the coffee shop." Ashton humbly apologized while handing each boy a glazed donut.

The soon to be parents nodded their head in appreciation and dug in, chatting about the band and how life was going. Michael eventually joined the conversation, bouncing with radiant energy after his large coffee. Another hour passed and the four were beginning to get antsy. As they began getting restless, a young nurse poked her head around the corner.

"Mr. Hemmings and Mr. Hood?" She asked, looking at the four men.

"That's us," Luke said, springing from his seat like a Jack-in-the-box.

"You all can come with me." The nurse said as she led them down the hall.

Opening the door, Luke rushed in, looking around for his child with excitement. Calum laughed as Luke passed all the amused doctors and gazed tenderly at the tiny creature beside Amy. His eyes were gentle and all his nervous energy instantly disappeared as he saw his child for the first time. Taking off his shirt, Luke reached down for the tiny human.

Amy carefully handed the baby off, her eyes misty with happiness. Holding the baby close, Luke closed his eyes in pure love. Calum came up beside him, wrapping his arms around his husband and looking at his child in awe.

"He's so perfect..." Luke trailed off, looking up at Calum with sentimental tears in his eyes.

"I know Lu. He's so beautiful."

"What should his name be?" Luke asked softly.

Calum thought carefully for a moment before taking their son gently in his arms.

"Lane Asher Hemmings-Hood"

"You guys that a wonderful name." Ashton exclaimed as Michael cheered happily.

Everyone in the room laughed at his enthusiasm and began to settle in with the new baby. Amy was taken to another room for a check-up and private time with her family, so the boys could talk and be unafraid of waking the tired mother.

"I can't believe he's a boy. I mean I wouldn't have minded a girl too but now I can teach him how to play guitar and he can be a little rockstar and come on tour with us when he's old enough and stuff." Michael gushed, now holding the baby boy close to his heart and stroking his silky blonde hair happily.

Luke smiled at Calum, looking up from his position on the hospital floor. Calum nodded. "Michael, Ashton? Can we talk?"

"What is it Cal?" Ashton said, slightly concerned as both boys turned their attention to the new parents.

"Well, Luke and I have been thinking, and this may be super obvious but if anything should happen to us..." Calum said, looking brightly at Luke.

"We'd want you guys to be his godparents." Luke finished, gazing anxiously at his best friends with hope.

Michael gasped and Ashton smiled brightly. "Of course!" They exclaimed at the same time.

Everybody laughed and continued to chat. Late afternoon came, Ashton and Michael heading home and leaving the new parents to relax with their son. Calum sighed as he looked at Luke. He was cuddled up on a hospital bed with the baby resting on his chest.

"I liked with Michael said earlier." Luke said in a low voice.

"What did he say?" Calum asked. The Maori boy been so caught up in the fact that his son was now here he hadn't really paid attention to much.

"He called Lane our little rockstar. I think he's gonna grow up to be an amazing guitarist, especially with Michael as a teacher." Luke sighed.

Calum smiled and squeezed into the bed with the two, wrapping Luke up in his arms. Gently running his finger along his baby's face, he sighed happily.

"Our little rockstar"


End file.
